


Freedom from the puppeteer

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty: Black Ops III "Seize Glory" Commercial, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Elijah and Megan xbox party dwindles to just them two,they decide to play black ops zombies,then they realize the unthinkable has happened. As for Star and Marco theywe're watching a movie when they blacked out. With the additional four the Primis crew must work with them if they want to escape Samantha's grasp.





	Freedom from the puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning do not read if you have not seen the ending of any zombie maps.(Blood of the dead, Mob of the dead plays a part  
> pay close attention.) My first writing hope you enjoy. Also dont judge my writing I honestly don't care. Plus here the ages also since young characters Primis crew are younger by a little  
> Marco: 14  
> Star: 14  
> Elijah: 15  
> Megan: 15  
> Tank: 17  
> Nikolai: 18  
> Takeo: 20  
> Richtofen: 19

Chapter 1: Explanation  
Alright guys see you later. said Elijah as left his friends party.  
Hey. he said as he joined Megan's party,   
Hey guess what, I got Black ops 4 want to play zombies. said who was really excited.   
Sure, he yawned Let's do blood of the dead.   
You just read my mind that's what I wanted to do. She exclaimed   
No custom play, let's do the classic mode. He plainly said   
Ok she replied   
As they got ready, the game started and after a while Megan said Dont you think the should've started already?  
It should have,but I'm going to take advantage of this. He said while putting down his headset down and went to get a drink. As he went to go back to his room he got dizzy and sat on the couch.  
PLAY WITH ME. The voice said in his head. PLAY WITH ME.  
His eyes widened he read about the same circumstances in a fanfiction he read but didn't think it was true. His sleepiness, however got the best of him and fell asleep.


End file.
